Azusa's Defeat
by startica bell
Summary: A fic I have wrote for someone in tmffa. Tenchi has finally chosen someone at last. He is chosen as the next Emperor of Jurai, but will Azusa accept and respect the couple's choice?


Disclaimer: Me own nothing. (straight forward enough...)

Azusa's Defeat (haha! sticks tongue out)

" Sir."

" Report."

" More than two hundred thousand women applied."

" And?"

" I decided that your majesty should conduct the ceremony for choosing..."

" That's enough! Shh!" Azusa shushed his attendant.

" For choosing...what?" Funaho asked. She was sitting beside her husband in the studies.

" Nothing!" Azusa smiled and said rather unconvincingly, " nothing at all!"

" I hope you're not planning something against them, little Azusa..." a voice said from behind him, in the direction of the door. Azusa winced. He knew this voice. Seto has arrived.

" Against who, may I ask?" Azusa asked.

" You're not so dumb as to fail who I am mentioning at the moment," Seto said as she turned to leave, "by the way, they'll be arriving in approximately one week's time. I would advise you not to try anything stupid."

" Do I look like the kind that would do anything stupid!" Azusa yelled, but Seto had already closed the door behind her.

" I hate that woman..." Azusa muttered.

" I heard that!" Seto snapped from the other side of the door.

Funaho simply smiled. Azusa sighed, knowing that he'll be 'under her clutches' forever...

" Tenchi had gone out to see his friends, Ryoko...' Washu said impatiently as she helped Sasami prepare dinner. This was the twenty-seventh time Ryoko asked where Tenchi was. ((Maybe she still has some feelings for him...)) Washu thought as she stared at Ryoko sulking on the ground. ((Then again...she's not that Ryoko anymore. She's different.))

Sasami walked by Ryoko with a full bowl of gultinous flour and nearly tripped.

" Ryoko, do you mind moving away from the kitchen for now? I have to teach Washu how to make this..." Sasami said as she hurried to the opposite side of the room where all the liquid-ingredients were kept. " Please," she added quickly.

" OK then...will you come with me, mama?" Ryoko asked with huge, pleading eyes staring at Washu. Washu reached out for Ryoko's hand when Sasami slapped it away with the spactula.

" You're not leaving this kitchen until you learn how to make mochies..." Sasami said sternly.

Washu, after rubbing her sore hand for a while (and giving Sasami a playful glare), said, " fine, fine...it's useless to argue when you're like this."

Ryoko looked unhappily between the two and slowly walked off to find Ryo-ohki.

Washu was mixing the batter slowly and quietly. Sasami was frying tempura beside her.

" Hey. Sasami..."

" Yeah?"

" Why are you so keen to teach me all of a sudden? Aren't you guys well...going to come with me and Tenchi?"

Sasami was silent for a while. Washu stopped mixing and stared at her.

" This is our freedom right now...Washu. We...that is, me and Aeka, don't get many chances to stay outside the palace for this long. I don't want to go back so soon...You'll understand once you're queen. There're a lot of things you can't do when you're inside a palace..."

Sasami stared at the tempura.

" Or is it becuase of some other reason?" Washu asked. Sasami stiffened. " I thought so."

Sasami simply looked away and asked, " aren't you going to be mad that...you know...we still have feelings for Tenchi?"

" If I was still the woman twenty thousand years ago, I would be," Washu said. Sasami stared questionly at her, so she continued, " but I'm not anymore. I was jealous whenever my husband use to be kind to some of the maids and I would lecture him...saying how he's 'mine' and stuff like that...but in the end he still..."

Washu trailed off. Sasami looked away again, " but he won't do the same thing to you. He's..."

" Mikamo was the same and he still did. I used to believe that there were such things as 'eternal love'...but I don't believe that any longer. Tenchi will leave one day or another...once he gets tired of me, he'll..."

" I believe in Tenchi," Sasami said quietly.

" You were like the me back then," Washu sighed, "you'll be hurt by a man if you keep this up. So...put up a fake disguise in front of strangers, like what I did, then you'll see who's true to you and who's not."

" Don't you believe in him?"

" I would, if only I didn't know what kind of creatures men are. They're all the same. Every single one of them. Tenchi would be the same too...it just depends on when he's going to change. Nothing lasts forever. The best of friends would break up one day or another...couples would soon grow bored of each other...any artificial or man-made item would eventually break...even my life..." Washu said. Then, realising she said too much, just smiled and stared down at the pot of oil in front of Sasami.

" I think your tempura needs a little whitening."

Sasami looked around in alarm and stared at the tempura. It was all black because they were over-fried. " Oh no..."

Washu simply smiled and returned to her batter, thinking ((I know you'll leave me one day, Tenchi. But I just wish to be with you until that day arrives...))

Ryoko was watching all this from behind the room-divider curtain, cuddling (strangling?) Ryo-ohki like a teddy bear. ((What does mama mean?))

Tenchi was sitting in a coffee shop, awaiting the arrival of all his friends. He stared up as five dark figures loomed over him.

" Hey guys," Tenchi greeted.

Sugano, Yoshinaga, Matsuno, Tsuchida, and Amagasaki (who just came back from Tokyo) sat down either beside or opposite side of him.

" So what's the news, Tenchi?" Tsuchida asked.

" Yeah, what's so important that Ama has to return all the way from Tokyo?"

" Why can't we meet in a pub or something...?" complained Amagasaki.

" I don't think my fiancee would be too happy with me in a pub so..."

Suddenly, all of his friends stood up.

" Fiancee!"

" Umm...that's one of the reasons why..." Tenchi began, but was cut off by Amagasaki who demanded, "Is she pretty?"

" You know that you're trapped once you're a married man, right?"

" Trapped? I wouldn't say..." Tenchi tried to speak again, but was interrupted by a wail from Yoshinaga who had just started to sob. " Er...what's wrong?"

" You should have told us so we can be happy for you!" scolded Matsuno.

" Yeah. Have you ever seen us as friends at all?" Sugano said.

" I didn't even know you were going out with someone...but I'm happy for you two..." Yoshinaga added.

" So how is she?" Amagasaki asked and stuck his face in front of Tenchi's.

" What do you mean...?" Tenchi asked.

" Don't tell me you didn't...you know..." Amagasaki said. Tenchi, realising what he's talking about, turned bright red and yelled, " Get that dirty idea out of your head! I'm not that kind of man!"

" Yeah. You might, Amagasaki, but he won't," Tsuchida said," What's the other thing you wanted to inform us of?"

" I...erm...I don't know how to say this but..." Tenchi pondered the different ways he should say this. ((Should I beat around the bush or tell them directly? Would they believe me? Maybe I have to give them some prove...))

" Tenchi?" Tsuchida asked and waved his hand in front of his face.

" Just come out and say it. You're a man, Tenchi. Don't stammer like women." Amagasaki said.

" Are you discriminating women, Amagasaki?" Yoshinaga asked.

" No, of course not. I wouldn't dare..." Amagasaki said as he sank back into his seat.

" Well. OK. Here goes. I'm not from this planet. I'm a prince from a planet called Jurai and I called you all here because I'm going to take over the throne." Tenchi said in one breath.

All his friends just sort of stared at him and then...the guys broke up in laughters while the girls look at him, worried.

" Yeah. And I'm from Mars...no. This planet called 'wheretheheckisthat'!" Matsuno said as she rolled her eyes.

" Have you been watching too much sci-fi movies, Tenchi? Really now," Tsuchida said, smiling.

" Are you alright, Tenchi?" Sugano asked as she feel his forehead for his temperature.

Tenchi sighed, "what will it take to convince you?"

" I believe you Tenchi!" Amagasaki said.

" You do?" Tenchi asked.

" Yeah...as long as Jurai has a lot of beautiful woman..." Amagasaki said.

" Great! There are! I mean...even if you all don't believe me, will you all just come tomorrow at my house? I really want to say goodbye before I leave and...I hope you'll believe me by then..."

" Can I come and live on Jurai with you and beauties, Tenchi?" Amagasaki asked.

" Sure. Why don't you all come and see the coronation ceremony?" Tenchi asked and looked around.

" Of course. Why not. And we'll see what you'll come up with." Tsuchida said.

((You'll see. Then maybe you'll regret ever agreeing to this...from my experience...women from outer space can be pretty pushy...))

Tenchi walked into the lab and quietly closed the door behind him. He wasn't sure Washu was asleep or not but he certainly didn't want to wake her up if she was. He just had to give Ryoko the present he had previously promised her.

He started to slowly walk towards Ryoko's room when a voice behind him said, "I thought you'll never be back."

" Well umm...something held me up, you see..." Tenchi said. Washu walked up close to him and looked over his collar.

" At least you didn't go to a pub or anything like that...That's enough for me," Washu said as she turned to go back into her room, "by the way, Ryoko's not here. She said she wants to sleep with 'papa'. So I let her."

Washu closed the door behind her. Tenchi stared for a while, smiled and went to his room.

After the door closed, he was immediately greeted by a cyan-hair girl literally flying into his arms.

" Papa! You're back!" Ryoko said happily as Tenchi put her back down onto the bed.

" Yup. And look what I got for you." Tenchi said as he held out the present.

Ryoko looked at it eagerly and snatched it away.

" Er...Ryoko..." Tenchi had started to say, but Ryoko realised what she did wrong and bowed, then said, " thank you papa for buying this. I shouldn't have snatched it away..."

Tenchi gently patted her head and she smiled. ((It's probably her pirate instincts kicking in...))

" Thanks papa! I love you!" Ryoko said happily. She didn't literally mean that but that comment caused Tenchi to twitch uncomfortably. Tenchi just looked around a bit, regained his posture and gestured for bed. Ryoko hopped in and was asleep within seconds.

((She's just a harmless little kid...she doesn't remember anything...does she?)) Tenchi thought as he turned off the light.

Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi was standing on one side while Washu, Tenchi, Ryoko and Ryo-ohki stood facing them. Ryo-ohki looked like she wanted to cry.

" Are you all really staying here? Come with us," Washu persuaded. Ryoko added by looking at all of them pleadingly.

" I believe Sasami has already told you, Miss Washu, as to why we've all chosen to stay...Lord Tenchi, I wish you a happy and safe..." Ayeka said, bowing to Tenchi.

Tenchi helped her up immediately and said, "Ayeka, can you, Sasami and Mihoshi please come with us? I need a lot of help and advises from different people..."

" Well..." Ayeka considered.

" And I really want to be with the rest of my family." Tenchi added. At this, Washu twitched uncomfortably.

((Family? I know that he doesn't mean it but...sigh I must have more faith in myself...)) Washu thought.

Ayeka slowly gave a nod and Sasami, Mihoshi and Ryo-ohki seemed to be extra-happy.

" We can stay together as a family? You mean it?" Mihoshi asked happily. Tenchi and Ayeka both nod, which caused Mihoshi to scream, " Yay!"

While everyone was still cheering about Ayeka's decision, Tenchi's five friends have arrived.

" So, Tenchi, which one here is your fiancee?" Tsuchida asked as he came near.

" Why are you bothering to ask. It must be her, right?" Amagasaki asked as he pointed at Ayeka. Without waiting for a response, he shook Ayeka's hand enthusiastically and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Amagasaki, Tenchi's best friend."

Washu looked away and Ryoko tugged her robe a bit.

" Mama...are you upset?"

" No, Ryoko, I'm fine," Washu assured her. Tenchi patted Amagasaki on the shoulder and pointed at Washu.

" My fiancee is her," Tenchi said. Amagasaki looked really embarrassed while Tsuchida scolded him for being so careless.

" Wow, your fiancee is very pretty, Tenchi. Hi, I'm Sugano," she held out a hand for Washu to shake.

Washu shook her hand and said, " Hakubi Washu. Nice to meet you."

" I'm..." Yoshinaga started, but was cut off by Sugano.

" She's Yoshinaga and that's Matsuno. We're all very glad to meet you," Sugano said. Yoshinaga looked a little offended.

" I can introduce myself, thank you," Yoshinaga said as she crossed her arms.

" Mama? Papa? Are we leaving now?" Ryoko asked innocently. Washu and Tenchi winced while Tenchi's friends all stared.

" 'Mama' and 'Papa'? Does that mean...? But I thought you said..." Tsuchida said. Amagasaki gave Tenchi a look that signifies how 'proud' he is of Tenchi.

Washu stood in front of Ryoko, laughed and said, "she's my little niece who I'm taking care of...we were playing 'family' you see...and I was being her mother with Tenchi as her father. She must still be playing that game..."

" Ooh...for a moment there, I thought you were marrying a married woman..." Tsuchida said.

" Not that we're closed-minded, but you know...a woman who hasn't married before is much better than one who was..." Matsuno said.

" Um...yeah...sure," Tenchi said uncertainly.

" So where's that 'spaceship' that we're going in, Tenchi? Or are there some high-tech way we can get inside your imaginary world?" Tsuchida teased. Tenchi just smiled.

Washu turned towards Ayeka, "do you mind if we take a tree ship?"

" Why?"

" Ryo-ohki might run low on fuel and she needs to rest every so often. It'll be much faster in a tree ship."

" But Ryu-oh is..." Ayeka started. Washu held out a hand to silence her.

" There's always Tsunami." Washu said as she looked over at Sasami.

Sasami nodded happily and said, "I'm ready. Ayeka, can I...?"

Ayeka sighed and gave a nod. Sasami jumped up happily and ran towards the tree Funaho.

" Wait a minute...you can't tell me you're actually serious, Tenchi..." Tsuchida said. Tenchi just smiled and gestured for them to follow Sasami.

When they got to the tree Funaho, Sasami had already started her chant.

"...heavens back to Earth and Earth back to heaven. Show me the enlighted path," Sasami said as she floated and merged with the tree.

Every one of Tenchi's friends were staring in awe...all except for Amagasaki, who seemed to be staring in a perverted kind of way.

" What are you thinking about?" Tenchi asked quietly as he moved next to Amagasaki.

" She has such a sweet voice..." Amagasaki said.

Tenchi sweatdropped and walked back to where he was previously standing. The spaceship Tsunami appeared and teleported everyone onboard.

His friends were all, except Amagasaki who was too busy staring at Tsunami human-form, still in shock.

" Welcome aboard. Tenchi, Washu, Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi and all of Tenchi's friends," Tsunami said in a smoothing voice.

" Her voice sounds like music from heaven..." Amagasaki commented, which caused Tsunami to blush a little. Washu, however, was upsetted because of this comment. She suddenly felt she had to 'protect' Tsunami from him...like how Ayeka would protect Sasami.

((Why am I feeling this way?)) Washu thought.

Tenchi put his hand on her shoudler gently and she stared up at him questionly.

" You were spaced out," Tenchi explained.

Washu smiled, then shrugged and said, "I want to explore around a bit. Tsunami, do you mind?"

" Go ahead," Tsunami said warmly. Washu gave her a nod a left.

Tenchi pried Amagasaki away from Tsunami and said, "she's off bounds, Ama. She's a goddess."

Amagasaki was thrashing around while yelling, "you're just trying to hog her! You better let me go or else..."

Tsuchida chose that minute to snap out of his shocked state. He stood up and muttered, "wow. I can't believe this is actually happening to us...I mean, you're a prince...wow..."

Tenchi just forced a smile while he continued to try and hold Amagasaki away from Tsunami. All of his friends were slowly starting to recover from the shock. Those who have recovered, stood up and asked Tsunami a million questions about space, goddesses, afterlife and anything they could think of. It got too extreme when Tsuchida even asked about differences between a space cockroach and an Earth cockroach. Tsunami was speechless because she honestly doesn't know the difference.

" First of all, you need to know the definition of a cockroach," a voice said from behind them, "then you need to know the basic structure of a cockroach. Both inner and outer. The easiest way to know is to capture one and dissect it. Although there might be a slightly unpleasant smell..."

Washu had came back to join their group. Tenchi moved aside so she has a place to sit down. Tsuchida seemed puzzled.

" Questions?" Washu asked in her professor-tone.

" How do you know so much...?" Tsuchida asked.

Tenchi was the one who responded. "She was a professor at the Galaxy Academy."

" And?" Washu asked, clearly wanting him to announce her title.

" sigh The greatest scientific genious in the whole entire universe," Tenchi concluded. He looked a little flushed. Tsuchida, however, seemed amazed.

" How did you manage to hook up with a professor? Not to mention such a smart woman?" Tsuchida asked.

" I..." Tenchi started to say, but Washu cutted in.

" He didn't. I was the one who went after him."

" What? But you're a girl..." Sugano said.

" I'm not bothered by such traditions," Washu answered, then added, "by the way, Tenchi, why is he tied up?"

She pointed over at where Amagasaki was knocked out and tied around one of the trees.

" Oh that...well you see..." Tenchi said as he explained everything that happened after she left. Washu nodded and after Tenchi's finished, commented on how Nobuyuki-like Amagasaki is.

" Well actually no. He freaks dad out too," Tenchi said.

" Where did your father go? And Katshuito?" Washu asked.

" He and grandpa went to Jurai to prepare for some of the things. Miss Rea went with them too. I think we'll meet them inside the palace," Tenchi said. Washu nodded and told them that Sasami finished preparing lunch already. Amagasaki woke up almost immediately at Sasami's name and again, tried to escape from his binds. Tenchi just said he'll bring him back some food when they're finished lunch.

At this moment, in outer space:

Two figures were inside a black room, staring at a regeneration tank and the computer, monitoring the process of the being inside the tank.

"What do you think you're doing!" Dr. Clay demanded. He knew how dangerous this being was from the few and recorded encounters with those of his kind.

"Got a better idea!" Akara Naja demanded back. She loathed this guy and would have never dreamed of partnering up with him against her best friend Washu.

"No, but..."

"Then shut it!"

"You can't boss me around! We're partners, I'm not your slave!"

"You are always of a lower class than me, so shut it and get out."

"You can't push me out of my own room!"

"And get me a cup of water while you're at it! Go!"

"I'm not your dog!"

"Out."

"But..."

"OUT!"

He leaves reluctantly, muttering. Akara Naja sighs and returns to her work.

((Finally, Washu...I can finally beat you...You were my best friend, but we're not anymore, are we? After you didn't do anything to save me from K1190...and you didn't warn me about how dangerous the experiments were even when you knew...How could you!)) Akara Naja thought bitterly. Her once-best friend was her top-enemy. It was upsetting, but it was even worse when she found out her best friend betrayed her. She should have warned her but...((It must be her way of revenge, because I didn't warn her about Mikamo so she didn't warn me about that substance. Washu, I didn't do something that might take your life! But you did...You, my best friend, tried to take my life! You can't blame me for working against you now...you can't, you can't, you can't...))

Washu sneezed in the Tsunami. Tenchi was a little worried.

" Are you catching a cold? Maybe we ought to go somewhere warmer..." Tenchi said. They were inside a part of the Tsunami where it was winter for all seasons.

" sniff But I've always loved the snow and I want to see the Aurora..." Washu said.

" You've sneezed continously for the last twenty minutes already, Washu. Maybe you're seriously coming down with the flu or something..." Tenchi said. Washu shook her head.

" It's not a cold...or maybe it's just that someone around here is complaining and talking behind my back," Washu said as she stared at Tenchi, "you can go back if you don't want to wait any longer."

"I'll wait until you go, Washu," Tenchi said warmly.

"Then next time, I want to see the sunrise and sunset...then I want to see a huge rainbow...then the biggest falls in the universe...and..." Washu started to count out all the things she want to do.

Tenchi sighed and said, "we can do all that on our honeymoon. But next time, remind me to bring a thicker coat if we have to go up to the Artic."

Washu just smiled and nodded. The pair began to wait for the Aurora and started to talk about anything they could think of, but avoiding one subject in particular...is Ryoko slowly getting her emotions and memories back?

Up on Jurai, the Emperor has reviewed at least half of the woman who applied, but none seem to meet his requirements. He looked at the fat, burger-liped, freckled-faced woman standing before him and then glared at the attendant who was in charge.

" I need somebody, smart and beautiful...good enough to beat Washu...and you give me this! She looks like an overgrown pig!" Azusa yelled. He was fustrated and desperate. There were only two more days before they arrive, now he had the feeling that he'll never find anyone. His attendant ushered the woman out and called for the next. A woman with lavender, curly hair arrived. Azusa sat up immediately.

" You've tested her intelligence, right?" Azusa demanded. His attendant nodded. Azusa smiled and said,"good. Then we'll use her to defeat Washu."

He started to chuckle. The woman who was standing smirked and thought, ((Just watch, Amane. After I become the next Queen of Jurai, you will suffer for all the humiliation you've caused me...)) She joined in the laughter too. Everyone else around the throne room have a huge sweatdrop on their heads. The two laughing people started to laugh louder and louder and louder...

A woman covered in a veil moved away from the throne room and rushed to find Seto. She kneeled before Seto and took off the veil. Her long, raven-coloured hair fell around her shoulders.

" Yes? What happened?" Airi asked.

" Grandpa has decided to choose Vega, the top model, for 'defeating Washu'," Minaho reported, "that was precisely what he said."

" Hmm...this is getting interesting," Seto said as she sipped her tea, "very interesting indeed."

She looked at the screen with a photograph of a certain being inside a tank, e-mailed to her by the same man who had given her a profile of Washu.

" Your father and brother-in-law are waiting in the guest room. Hirata is there too, enjoying his reunion with his old friend," Seto said and waved Minaho off.

" I don't want to see that brother-in-law...he wasn't faithful enough to sis...he re-married and that woman is expecting...I bet she'll be there too..." Minaho muttered as she walked off. Airi sighed, but Seto smiled.

" She doesn't hate Miss Rea, Airi. She just needs a little time to adjust to the change..." Mikami said. She had been invited for tea.

" I really hope so," Airi said.

" Wow..." Tsuchida said as he looked around. There were all kind of species walking around, even some that did not look human.

" Wow is right," Tenchi said.

" You mean you've never seen this before?" Tsuchida asked.

" Of course not. How could I?..." Tenchi replied and trailed off when he saw three figures walking/floating towards him from the crowd. Azaka and Kamidake floated on either side of the first Queen, Funaho.

" Nice to meet you again, Lord Tenchi," Funaho said as she bowed. Tenchi immediately bowed back.

" So who's this pretty lady now?" Amagasaki asked. Washu tried to shush him up while Ayeka walked forward to her mother.

" Mother Funaho, please forgive his outburst. He did not know..." Ayeka started to say, but Funaho cut her off short.

" He's from Earth, is he not?" Funaho asked.

Tenchi stepped forward. "Forgive me, your highness. I just wanted to invite all my friends to celebrate with me at the coronation ceremony."

" There's no need for such formalities. I am your great-grandmother," Funaho said, sure this piece of information will stop Amagasaki from thinking any nasty thoughts about her. Sure enough, he stopped.

" You mean she's an old bag? Darn," Amagasaki commented.

" sigh She's the first Queen of Jurai, Amagasaki," Washu said. She was tired of him jumping at every pretty girl or woman in sight. Funaho smiled and said something about how Washu will become a successful Queen one day, then led them away to see the Emperor.

Vega stood beside Azusa in the throne room. Misaki kept shooting Azusa looks as if to ask who the lady was. Azusa simply ignored her. Seto was sitting on one of the side chairs too, awaiting what would happen. Funaho has returned with Tenchi, Washu and the others all in royal garments and clothing. They now stood in the throne room, with Tenchi and Washu standing in front. Ryoko and Ryo-ohki were to stay inside the guest room because this meeting was 'adult-business'.

" I do not approve of your ways, Tenchi Masaki, but seeing as you out-power all the other descendants in line for the throne, I shall have to pass this responsibility onto you. I must say, however, if Miss Hakubi wants to be a part of the family..." Azusa said and motioned for Vega to step forward.

Washu half-glared at Azusa and did a quick calculation inside her mind. ((I knew there'll be a catch. He might be OK with Tenchi but I knew he'll never allow me to be in the family.))

"...you must defeat Vega in terms of power, intelligence and of course, beauty," Azusa concluded, "do you accept the challenge?"

" Why?" Misaki asked.

He knew he couldn't avoid her any longer so he said, "it's all tradition."

" But I don't remember such a tradition ever existing in the history of Jurai..." Ayeka said.

" There is. You just haven't been studying hard enough." Azusa replied, fully wanting to end this talk. Unfortunately, two other voices spoke up.

" I don't recall such a tradition existing either," Funaho and Seto both said. Azusa knew that these two women were the only two whom he did not dare to argue with. He simply grunted and muttered something about it being a 'new' tradition.

Washu, after a minute's careful calculation, stepped forward and said, " I accept."

Tenchi and the others looked at her as if she's finally gone mad. They could just hear Ryoko saying: "She's finally lost it. Yup. Washu has."

Azusa seemed over-joyed and announced the day of the challenge, which was set on March the fifth, three days later. He then left, happy that his plan to get rid of Washu worked. Funaho, Misaki and Seto gave a little bow and followed Azusa out, but not long before Misaki flashed Washu a thumbs-up sign. Washu smiled and bowed back with the rest of the group. Ayeka and Sasami followed their parents out after that, telling Washu to do her best in that competition and to win.

That night, Tenchi went to Washu's room. He found her staring out the balcony onto the sea below. The building in which they were staying in was part of a place which was said to be created because of an experimental-failure of a certain scientist. He didn't know who the scientist was because Washu wouldn't tell. It looked like a hole was blown out from the land and the sea filled in the hole. They didn't stay inside the palace, but decided to be a little nearer to Amane's resort. They wanted to pay a visit to them every so often and Washu said this was the best location.

" Why did you accept?" Tenchi asked.

" What do you think Azusa would have done if I didn't accept?" Washu asked him back.

He thought for a while and answered, "he wouldn't give the throne to me. But I don't want it either if you're not my Queen. I mean, I don't want that girl to become my Queen. I barely even know her!"

" That's what I was afraid of, Tenchi. I don't want you to give up the throne because of me. I will win. Trust me," she said as she turned to face him.

" But she must be something...Tennan Seiryo was a hard enemy to defeat. I won because of sheer luck, Washu..." Tenchi started to say.

" But right now, he's got as much brains and power as a cob of corn, right? I'll win. Nobody has defeated the greatest scientific genious in the whole entire universe before, have they? Besides, I'm not worth a whole throne, especially the one of Jurai. Hm?" Washu asked.

Tenchi put his arm around her shoulder and said, "you are."

She gave a little shudder and rubbed her arms. "Tenchi...promise me you'll never say anything like that again...it gives me shivers..."

Tenchi smiled and hugged her around her waist. She smiled too and leaned in. After a moment's silence, she asked, "by the way. Where's Amagasaki?"

" Oh. That. He went into town and said he wanted to find a harem of outer-space women," Tenchi replied.

Washu laughed a bit and wished him good luck. When Tenchi asked why, Washu just said Amagasaki needs it.

At this moment, in town:

Amagasaki was strolling around, trying to flirt with all the 'beauties'. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

" Ouch. Hey, watch where you're going..." Amagasaki said, rubbing his temples.

A female voice spoke up, "I'm so sorry."

Amagasaki, hearing a female voice, stood up immediately and without opening his eyes to see who it was said, " it's OK, pretty. Let me give you a kiss..."

He kissed her right on the cheeks. When he opened his eyes, he was horrified by the figure standing in front of him. It was lady from earlier on whom Azusa had called 'an overgrown pig'. Of course, Amagasaki didn't know this. All he knew was that he kissed an ugly woman and he started to choke. She, however, seemed to be attracted by him and immediately offered to help him. She gave him another peck on the cheek and he fainted. She dragged him away and offered to 'heal' him.

Amagasaki still hasn't returned after three days. Tsuchida and Tenchi told Washu that it was normal, so they let it go at that. Besides, they had more important things on mind. Today was the day that Washu has to compete against Vega. Everyone wished her luck and she left for the stadium.

Seto was in charge of building the stadium, and she made it look exactly like the stage of the models. Tenchi and Seina's group were confused over this.

" What is Lady Seto playing at?" Seina asked.

Amane, however, stood up. " What! Her!"

Seina, Kiriko and Ryoko Baruta stood up too, deaf to the complaints of an annoyed Neeju, saying that she can't see over their 'big heads'.

" What? Who?" Ryoko Baruta asked.

Seina caught sight of Vega and realised what Amane was talking about. He dragged Amane back down into her seat.

" I know why the stage's like this now...this was where she lost soooo badly to me last time...or at least a re-model of it," Amane commented.

" Lady Seto sure has a way of attacking other's weakness..." Seina commented, remembering how Tennan Seiryo was fighting against him on a stage which was simply a re-model of the back of the Masaki house. To which Seiryo had said was a 'cheap and dirty trick' and called it 'the hateful stage'. Sure enough, it seemed to have worked on Tennan Seiryo.

It seems to be working on Vega too. She took one look at the stage and her expression changed from happy to outrage.

" What the f...I meant..." Vega said, trying to keep the qualities of a Queen ((First rule of being Queen, Vega...no swearing in public)), "what in the world is wrong with this stage?"

" I don't see anything wrong. It's an appropriate stage chosen by Lady Seto," Washu said.

Vega just sort of half-smiled and half-smirked. ((Second rule...no arguing with people of a higher status.))

Azusa stood up and told them to shake hands to signify this was only a friendly competition.

Mikami turned towards Seto and asked who she betted on. Seto held out a bunch of pink tickets with Washu's name printed on it.

" Ha? How come you can get so much? The most I can get was ten!" Airi commented, pulling out her pink tickets.

" Sometimes you need to use your Royalty status to the limit," Mikami said as she pulled out twenty pink tickets.

Misaki stared at them and asked Funaho excitedly, "how many tickets did you buy? I bought 1000!" She pulled out a small bag full of pink tickets. Funaho just smiled, closed her eyes and clapped her hands twice. A servant bought out two big bags full of pink tickets. While Misaki was still examining Funaho's tickets, Azusa wanted to show how much faith he had in Vega, so he clapped his hands three times. The servants rolled out a whole carriage full of blue tickets for Vega.

" Wow..." Misaki said.

Azusa smiled, thinking Misaki was amazed by how much of a chance Vega has of winning.

" You're going to lose so badly, dear," Misaki finished. Azusa winced.

" Why do you say that?" Funaho asked softly.

" According to this," Misaki said, pulling out a newspaper, "the chances and odds of Vega winning is 1:99 but the chances of Washu winning is 1:2. So in other words, if Vega wins and you've betted one dollar on her, you'll get 99 dollars back. But if Washu wins, then you've wasted that one dollar...so there. If you've betted one dollar on Washu and she wins, then you get two dollars...it shows you how much of a chance Washu has of winning...dear, you must read the newspaper more often..."

Azusa decided to ignore her, knowing that Seto was right behind him and he couldn't explode at her daughter in front of her face.

" Wow. Everyone bought so many tickets on Miss Washu...too bad we didn't buy any, right?" Seina said as he turned to face his wives. They all looked down embarrassed.

" Well actually, little Seina..." Kiriko started.

" We did." Ryoko Baruta concluded.

" What? How many? On who?" Seina asked.

Ryoko Baruta held out a small bag of pink tickets and Amane held out a handful of small, pink tickets. Now Seina could see some sticking out of her coat and pockets too. He sighed and looked at Neeju. She summoned a bag large enough to fit three people in and opened it. As predicted, it was all filled with pink tickets too. Seina turned to Kiriko and she slowly held one up.

" That's it," Kiriko said.

" WHAT!" The others girls said, all staring at her as if she was crazy.

" I'm never really one for gambling..." Kiriko muttered.

Seina said with a sigh, "why didn't I get to buy any? They were all sold out when I got here..."

Neeju patted him on the back and offered to share some of her tickets with him, which immediately caused an uproar from the other wives.

The first round was starting...

Everyone fell silent. Azaka floated forward to read the rules.

" First round tests your knowledge of everything. Whoever answers ten questions first wins. Understood?"

Vega and Washu both nod.

" First question...when Empress Hinase first ruled, what were her obstacles...?"

" Her obstacles consists of a powerful army preparing to start a coup d'etat. She must try to..." Washu said and her voice trailed off into a long and detailed explaination. It was, of course, correct and the first round ended pretty quickly with Washu winning.

Everyone who bought a pink ticket seemed very happy. Azusa, however, seemed grumpy. Tenchi was clapping along with everyone else and smiled when Washu look over. She mouthed the words: 'I told you I would win.' The second round was starting...

" Second round tests your power. Both of you wil get an inflated sword. Whoever pins the other down to the ground first wins," Azaka said again.

Washu and Vega stood facing each other.

Amane leaned closed to Seina and whispered, " I think there's no need to continue after this. Vega'll lose so badly. Vega lost to me, and Miss Washu's a much better fighter than me."

" But Vega just couldn't carry a gun last time, she must be able to carry an inflatable sword," Seina whispered back.

Neeju shushed them. Washu and Vega stood facing each other. After the whistle sounded, Vega charged towards Washu, holding out her sword. When she got near enough, Washu stepped aside and Vega fell face-first onto the ground. Everyone who was watching laughed. Vega crawled back up, pissed off.

" Don't move away when I'm attacking!" Vega yelled.

" Anyone who doesn't move away must be an idiot," Washu replied.

Vega seemed really mad and began swinging her sword around, trying to score a hit on Washu. Washu just kept dodging.

" What's Washu doing? She has to attack soon!" Ryoko said madly as she stared at them fighting.

" Washu? Not mama?" Sasami asked, worried.

" I'm too old to call her mama anymore," was the reply Sasami got.

" She's making Vega lose her energy. When Vega's tired, Washu can score a hit and perhaps pin her down easily," Tenchi explained, "I heard grandpa saying something like that."

Vega's really tired now, and began swinging her sword slower and slower. Washu, seeing this, knocked the sword out of Vega's hands and pointed her sword at vega.

" Yeild?" Washu asked.

Vega reluctantly nodded. Washu smiled triumphantly. Everyone except Azusa applaused. Vega, not wanting to lose, took out a swiss-army knife and stabbed herself on the hand. She then gave a loud wail. Everyone, including Washu, stared at Vega in shock.

" She stabbed me! She used a real weapon!" Vega continued to wail.

" I..." Washu started, but Azusa cut her off.

" How dare you use such a dirty trick! And you want to say you meet the requirements of a Queen! You don't even understand the meaning of a friendly competition!" Azusa roared from his seat.

" You can't just blame Washu. We haven't even checked in on this yet," Funaho said.

" Funaho, I would appreciate it if you just stayed out of my business for once." The words were out of Azusa's mouth before he could stop himself.

" I see that you are finding me bothersome," Funaho said as she got up angrily and left. Misaki stared at Azusa, who wanted to run after Funaho, and then at Funaho, who was too angry to listen to anything right now. Misaki then frowned at Azusa.

" Take her down," Azusa ordered.

The guards moved close to Washu. Tenchi was about to say something, but Seto beat him to it.

" Release her," Seto ordered.

The guards now stood in the middle of the stage, unsure of what to do. Azusa wanted to say something, but Seto shushed him.

" There's still the competition going on. We shall complete it, then check on the case. I believe Washu did not cheat," Seto said as she stared down at Azusa. He reluctantly agreed, knowing that he couldn't and shouldn't argue with Seto.

" Let's just say that this round was a tie," Seto said, "begin the last round."

Azaka obeyed and gave a little bow. "The third round tests your beauty. Please bring the judge out."

The guards went inside the palace and came back with two robots. The first one was pink and honestly speaking, ugly. The other one was blue and looking...pervertive.

" NB!" Neeju said as she stood up.

" Meow, meow," Fuku said in agreement.

" They said they needed to use him so..." Seina replied.

" What better judge than a pervertive robot who has seen millions of women before?" Seto said.

" Now choose wisely NB. If you dare choose the wrong person, I swear I will kill you..." Nabiko, the female robot threatened. NB gulped and looked between Washu and Vega.

Vega smirked and said softly, "come here, NB. Choose me and I'll let you perch on top of me like last time..."

NB started to move hungrily towards her. Washu still seemed confident though. Nabiko, hearing that, reached out an arm and pinched NB's mechanical ear.

" WHAT! You perched on top of that woman! Just watch what'll happen if you ever try again..." Nabiko swore under her breath.

NB was scared...really scared. So he ran to Washu and screamed, "I choose her! She's more beautiful!"

Vega looks shocked. Everyone stood up and cheered. Funaho was watching from the side and smiled.

Azusa stood up too, but in anger, and said," This was not a fair competition! I demand a re-match!"

Seto stood up too and said, " I am one of the judges. I say it is fair. Do you have anything more to say?"

She was staring him down again and he knew he lost. He slowly sat back down beside the happy Misaki. Seto smiled and said clearly and loudly, " I declare Washu the winner of this competition." which resulted in a loud cheer from everyone. Vega was taken off the stage. Washu bowed to the applause.

((There's no way I can do anything to Washu with Seto sticking up for her...I guess I'll just have to accept the fact she's with Tenchi...why does life have to be so difficult on me? Why me? Why does that old lady just have to interfere! Why!" Azusa thought, crying inside his heart. Poor, poor Azusa will never get rid of Seto now...and will be under her clutches forever.

Two weeks later...

" You really didn't need to end up in a fight with Azusa just because of that," Washu told Funaho. She was, again, invited over for tea with Funaho and Misaki.

" It was nothing, really..." Funaho said.

" Yeah it's ok. He always comes back after two hours and try to persuade sis," Misaki informed.

" I wasn't truly angry anyways," Funaho added.

Washu smiled. She was really good friends with most of the palace already. She treated the maids the way she did back at the Academy, and they all came to like her. Azusa had begun to accept her too. Everything is slowly settling down. Maybe she will have a peaceful life on Jurai, something that she always wanted to do.

Some nobles were gathered around a dark room, watching Tenchi and Washu's every move.

" They'll be in the way of our plans."

" We have to get rid of them...or else."

" Leave it to me."

" Remember. When you cut grass, you must pull out the roots too."

" I understand."

One figure left the room. The others snickered.

" I demand that you share half of the kingdom with me, Sir, after our plans succeed," a female voice said.

" Of course. Of course. But why are you so eager to kick Washu out of the kingdom?"

" That is a personal grudge which I have against her."

" You were her best friend, why should we trust you?"

" I shall prove to you all that I am not anymore. I will never forgive anyone who betrayed me..." the woman said. She rose up from her seat and went to a place with little light. Her white hair and amber eyes shone in the moonlight streaming in through the small window.

((You will pay, Washu. You will.))

At this moment, in the 'overgrown pig's' house...

Amagasaki was seen beside the 'pig' on a bed. He hugged the blanket close to him and whimpered, "I'm not pure anymore..." Then he began to shake violently.

Looks like that's what Amagasaki gets for being such a pervert! (Just like NB!)

The end of this story...or is it?

Add your comments here (I have none) 


End file.
